Impossible becomes Possible
by LadySnow7
Summary: Adrien Agreste had hardly ever scene Princess Marinette. After all, he wasn't of any nobility. His father sometimes made clothes for the princess, but when they were presenting them, that's the only time he saw her. He new this was stupid. He shouldn't love her like that. He new she was going to go off with some prince and live happily ever after. But the again...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm already writing a Ladybug fic, be eh, what the heck. Welcome to Impossible Becomes Possible! Set a loooong time ago in France! Enjoy and tell me what you think in the reviews!**

Adrien Agreste had hardly ever scene Princess Marinette. After all, he wasn't of any nobility. His father sometimes made clothes for the princess, but when they were presenting them, that's the only time he saw her.

He new this was stupid. He shouldn't love her like that. He new she was going to go off with some prince and live happily ever after.

But she was just so nice, and pretty, and caring…. No, he wouldn't be thinking like that. Adrien would probably just marry some peasant girl he hasn't met yet. But still… Princess Marinette was so amazing! The way she was friends with everyone, even her maids! She didn't care if her dresses got dirty and she didn't worry about the way she looked every five seconds. He new Lady Chloe was the exact opposite as that.

"Adrien!" yelled his father's voice. Adrien was snapped out of his daydream and back to reality.

"Yes father." replied Adrien

"I have some rather exciting news," Gabriel said stiffly, "we have been promoted."

This got Adrien's attention.

"We have become the official dressmaker to the princess!" he continued

Adrien was speechless, they were the dressmaker of the princess! "I- um- wh-what happened to her old one?" he asked meekly

Gabriel gave his son the evil eye that made Adrien stiffen, "I don't see why that should matter, but she died in any case."

"S-so what will this mean for us?"

"Well many things Adrien. For starters, we get to move into the castle." Adrien's eyes widened even bigger, "And we'll have much more work, as we will be working on the princess we'll keep our line of clothing going."

Adrien took a deep breath, "And when will we be moving in?"

"As soon as possible, tonight if all possible. As you know there will be a royal ball held in a few days to find a suitor for the princess, so we'll need to get to work right away on her dress."

The princess Marinette had never chosen a suitor, but as she was the age eighteen, she need to choose one soon to become queen of France.

Adrien went to his room to get his valuables, his blue scarf, his silver ring, and a little golden bell. He fell onto the bed with a sigh of content, maybe he had a chance with the princess yet! His black cat, Plagg, silently jumped onto his stomach. Adrien groaned as he sat up and picked his cat off.

"Come on Plagg," he said, "we're moving!"

He stuffed his few valuables in his pocket and picked up Plagg to leave.

"Father?" he called

Gabriel looked up from what he was doing, "Are you packed and ready to go?" he asked curtly

"Y-yes." Adrien replied

"Then let us go."

.

.

.

.

The way there was silent, Adrien pet Plagg soundlessly and looked out the carriage window. As they arrived at the palace, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Gabriel walked out of the carriage with Adrien following close behind.

A palace attendant arrived before them.

"Ah, Moisor Agreste, a pleasure." he said, "Allow me to lead you and your son to your living quarters."

As they walked inside the palace and through the winding hallways, Adrien looked around. He'd never been to this part of it before. The attendant brought them to a room that was about the size of a small house. Adrien walked in and went to the room in it that was presumably his own.

A small bed rested in the corner of the room. A bedside table next to it with a candle and matches on it. A dresser sat opposite of where the bed was. Adrien dropped Plagg onto the bed and pulled his belongings out of his pocket. He set them on the bedside table and collapsed onto the bed next to Plagg.

His door opened and Adrien shot up to a sitting position.

It was his father, "Adrien," he said "I need you to go get princess Marinette's measurements."

Adrien's heart melted, on the inside, he was screaming, on the outside he gave a curt nod and took the tape measurer his father held out to him.

 _Oh boy_ he thought _I get to meet Princess Marinette_

 **So that's the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it so far! Next Chapter we'll see Marinette. And Adrien measuring her ;)**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LadySnow7**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I haven't updated in like forever, sorry about that. There is a lot of fluff in this chapter, you've been warned. I decided to update this story because I haven't updated this in the longest. Now, without any further udo, Chapter 2...**

Adrien took the tape measurer from his father's hand, trying his absolute best not to turn red.

"What are you waiting for?" asked his father, "Get going."

Adrien walked out of their living space and heaved a great sigh as he hurriedly walked up to where the princesses room was.

Right outside her room, Adrien brushed down his clothes and hair and knocked…

Adrien heard a soft, sweet voice that said, "Come in."

Adrien timidly opened the door to find Princess Marinette brushing her (what looked like at least) soft, almost blue looking, hair at a vanity . A birdcage that held a pink lovebird stood next to it.

Marinette looked at him, her blue eyes piercing his very soul.

"I- uh- I," Adrien stuttered, "I'm here to take your measurements for my father."

Marinette blinked, "Oh! Yes, of course."

She stood up in front of Adrien and put her arms out.

"Like this?" she asked

"Uh… yes yes! That's perfect. Thank you."

He walked up to her, a very noticeable blush on his cheeks, and partially unrolled the tape measurer.

As he was measuring, he couldn't ignore the close proximity between them. He measured her quickly, as to not seem to linger.

Adrien couldn't lie, she smelled _amazing_. He wanted to stay near her forever.

Adrien thought of saying it, but couldn't think of it. She would be getting married soon, so it would be weird to say what was going through is head.

His thoughts were cut off when she spoke, "So you're the new palace tailor?"

"U-um, my father." Adrien replied

"Do you like the palace?" asked Marinette

"Hmm? Oh, yes, it's very nice."

"Oh good!" said Marinette, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So," said Adrien awkwardly, "how's the whole suiter thing going for you?" He new he was in no place to ask something like that, but he had to know.

Marinette frowned, "Not well. None of them seem to genuinely love me."

"That can't be easy."

"No, it's not." she paused before saying, "But you shouldn't worry about that."

Adrien nodded slowly.

"So, will you be attending the ball this week?" Marinette asked politely

"I appologize, but I don't know." Adrien answered honestly.

Marinette chuckled lightly, "Then," she purred, "I'll see to it that you do."

Adrien blushed profoundly at her, and then found that he was done.

"Th-thank you, Princess." he said

"Of course." she replied

With that, Adrien left, his face as red as a tomato.

When he returned, his father looked up at pointedly.

"Well?" he asked

Adrien gave him the sheet of paper he wrote the measurements on and left to him tiny room.

Adrien flopped back onto his bed next to Plagg, who woke up when Adrien opened and closed the door.

Adrien looked over at his disgruntled cat and sighed.

 _What am I going to do?_

 **TA-DAAAAAAAAAA! Tell me in the reviews if you want me to write Marinette's side of the story. And until next time,**

 **-LadySnow7**


End file.
